Time To Choose
by Supernaturalchick85
Summary: Cappie gives up on trying to win Casey and moves on to a new girl on campus. But what happens when Casey hears about the new couple then see them together. OC-Cappie, CaseyXCappie in the later chapters
1. Hook Me Up

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Greek or any of the characters.

**Storyline: **Cappie gives up on trying to win Casey and moves on to a new girl on campus. But what happens when Casey see the two together and isn't happy about it?

* * *

Cappie was walking around the campus. Him and Casey had another talk and told him how she would feel a little better if the two just stayed as friends before going anywhere else. Yes, he was hurt by that but if that was what she wanted then he was gonna have to accepted that fact that he can't have until she makes up her mind about the two being together which may take forever.

As he walked along, all he could think about was Casey and her blonde hair and the way there lips touch whenever they kiss together. It hurt him so bad on the inside that he really wants her and had been fighting for her heart for ever and she always trying to play games with him and he is kinda getting sick of these games of her now.

To make it worst for him. His enemy Evan been trying to win her attention to but with expensive gifts and cash proberly and other things as well. He wasn't playing the game like Cappie was playing. He was trying to win both her attention and heart while Evan is just trying to win her attention and makes sure that he wasn't in the way of things. Cappie didn't care but it war though. It felt like more of the Iraq war but instead of fighting over a city the two were fighting over a girl instead.

"Coffee, please" he asked as he got to the cart that was selling coffee. At the moment he didn't care what they put in the coffee, he was to busy anyway and had way to many things on his mind as well. The coffee maker person was done with the coffee and handed it to him "Thanks" he smiled a little and gave the guy a five doller tip before walking off.

'_What the hell am I gonna do about Casey? All she want is to be friends and I want is something more and she doesn't want that at the moment. What am I gonna do. Maybe I should do what she wants and stop fighting for her then. If she wants to be happy then I hope she finds someone who will make happy then and I can live a miserable happy life.'_ He thought now. That was mostly the truth and he was even willing to let her be happy and if that was what he was gonna do. Just stay friends with her and not fight for her anymore than that was chance he was gonna take no matter what people say or tell him.

While thinking this for five he didn't see the girl that he bump into by accident. "Watch next time buddy" she said irritated by him. Cappie then goes back to reality world now. "Huh?" he looked down. "Sorry let me get those for you" he bends down to her pick up the books that dropped out of her hands. "Here" he said giving her the last book off the ground.

"Thanks" she replied. "You new around here or something?" she asked and he smiled a little "No. been here awhile. You?" she smiled "Freshman" she answered.

"If you want I can make this up by taking you out to dinner or a drink?" he says as she really smiled towards him. "Are you asking me out?" she said "Cause if you are your gonna have to try a lot harder than that" she tells.

"Whatever it takes" he replies back. "So..what time should I pick you up?" she was really smiling at him now "Say sevenish" she says "And meet me right out here" she walking away from him.

He was now smiling and turned to see her leave "Alright then. See ya here at seven" he said then turning to leave the campus now.


	2. Speechless

Cappie was back at the house getting ready for his date. He seem a little nervous but felt comfident at the same time. He didn't want know if she was the fancy type or not and he can't even afford those kind've places if she does.

Cappie wasn't planning on wearing a tux or anything if she was. He was gonna were what he would normally were when he was going out. He grabbed his jacket and walked out his bedroom door and headed towards downstairs. "Guys. I'm going out" he yelled as he walked down the stairs.

"Where you going" Rusty asked as he walked out of the living room. Cappie looked a him for a second "Got a date with a freshman" he said as he put his jacket on.

"Rebecca?" he asked him. Cappie stared at Rusty now "No. I met her on campus today. I'm making it up for bumping into her and making her drop her books on the ground" he says to him before walking out the door now leaving Rusty a little happy and upset cause he knows that Cappie loves his sister and he always thought that him and Casey would become a couple soon.

A few minutes later Cappie was already at the campus sitting down at a table waiting for her. She was ten minutes late and he didn't know if he was going to be either stood up or not yet. He decided to stay for another fifteen minutes and if she didn't show up then he was just gonna leave then.

"So you did show up" she said walking around him and pulling out a seat. She was wearing just a plain black tube dress and wore sandals with it. "Yep. I showed" he said "I was just wondering if you were gonna show up or not" he tells her as she nodded her head. "Roomate problems. Please don't ask me about it" she said smiling a little bit at him.

"You look really pretty tonight…um? I don't think I caught your name?" he said. The two laugh a little. "Sorry about that. We must've forgot about introducing ourselves today or something" she said "Anyway the name Julie"

"Julie, huh? That a pretty name" he says. "What's yours?" she ask.

"Cappie" he tells and she nods. "Cool. Didn't even know that was a name for a cutie like you" she says. The two smiled and laugh.

"I didn't know you were gonna get all dolled up for tonight cause I didn't know if you were the type for a fancy place or a don't care just as long as it has food. And by the dress I could tell your proberly a fancy food place, right?" he says to her as her jaw drop a little.

"Oh, I'm very fancy. I just love fancy places and resturants and all that" her voice in a sarcastic tone but he almost thought she meant. He looked down at the table where he had his arms folded. "I was kidding" she tells "I don't care we're the two of us eat. As long as they have food and drinks. And if it a party or a concert I don't care either" he looked and saw that she was laughing at him. Trying not to look like an idiot he lied "I knew that"

Cappie got up from his seat and took out his hand to help Julie to get out of her seat "Why thank you" she said "So…we're are the two of us going for the night?" she asked him. He looked straight across as the two walked side by side. "Well first I thought we could go to a movie then maybe a walk or go and get a couple of drinks afterwards" she smiled "I like that plan" she tells him.

His hand now was holding hers as the two walked together smiling and laughing a lot.


	3. I Could Get Used To This

Next morning both Cappie and Julie were on the bed sleeping next to each other. Nope. They didn't have sex at all. It was more of a sleepover instead cause Julie didn't really wanna go back to her dorm with her annoying roomate and all and so Cappie was nice enough to let her stay the night with him.

He slowly open his eyes and saw that she was already awake still having her head laying on top of his chest as his arm was around her. "Morning you" he says. Her eyes moved up and smiled at him "morning" she said leaning in to kiss him. There lips pressed against each other and the kiss only lasted for almost three minutes.

The two pulled away with all smiles on their faces. "So are you doing any special today?" he asked and she looked at him smiling and tilting her head a little bit "Got class. It a thing I have to go to and learn" she says giggling. He laugh back. "Ok. What about after class me and you ditch for the rest of the day and go somewhere and hangout and talk and stuff" he tells. She smiled and looks at him. "Hmm…not a bad idea. Guess one class would be enough for me to go to for the day I guess" she said.

Julie looked over at the clock on Cappie nightstand and saw that it was around eight-thirty in the morning. She looked at him "I have to go now" she said as he releases his arm around for her to get off. When she got out of his bed she lean in just for one last kiss before she left to get ready for class now.

Cappie laid there in bed for a few minutes before hitting the shower. This might be the one girl he may now wanna be with. It almost seem that he forgot about his relationship with Casey but learning that she just wanna stay friends was proberly the best for the two. Yes he was in love with her and he did like Julie. He really did but he can't seem to put himself to that point with her like how it was with Casey at all. In the situation it felt like he was in love with two girls when he should be in love with one. This is very similar to how it was with him and Evan who also in love with Casey as well. He didn't want to be like that.

Now it was Cappie time to really move on from her and if he keeps seeing Julie maybe it would help out a lot to be friends with Casey then.


	4. When It All Falls Apart

Showing up at the college campus, Cappie went up to the coffee cart and ordered himself a cup of coffee before sitting down at a table. As he drank a sip of the coffee, Casey shows up out nowhere sitting across from him now.

"So I tried calling you last night but you didn't pick up your phone" she said "Is there a story behind on why you weren't picking up your phone?" she asked. Cappie stared at Casey. He didn't know if he should tell her about his date with Julie or not. "I was busy…on a date" she was surprised when he said that he was out with someone.

Being the curious type she just had to ask "Was with Rebecca?" he looked at her funny. "No. Her name is Julie and she a freshman and after her class is over me and her are hanging out and do some talking" he said "I wonder if she going to sleepover again" he said out loudly. She was really surprised by that now. "Cappie..don't you think you and Julie are moving way to fast. Who has sex on the first date" she said thinking it was the way she thought.

"We didn't have sex. She didn't want to be in the same room with her bitchy roomate so I let her spend the night with me" he tells her "All we did was talk" she was relieved about hearing that he didn't sleep with her yet.

There was a silence. Here Casey was hoping that Cappie would fight for her still or something. Not move on from her and date someone that she proberly didn't even know. "Well I'm glad that you met this Julie person. She proberly one of the sweetest girls you ever dated" she lied to him. Deep down she was hurting that he started dating and yet she was the one doing all the mind playing tricks with him. Saying she wants him or she just wants to be friends or whatever and that was what bothered him a lot. Casey would never make up her mind and he didn't want to play that game with her anymore.

"Thank you" he said now getting up. "Now if you excuse me I have to meet Julie so we can hangout now" he said walking away from Casey now. She sat there in silence and screaming inside and hurting.

Casey didn't want to loose Cappie again but yet she was to a freshman and one that she doesn't even know either. Now it was time to play hardball and try to win his attention again and maybe for good.


	5. Untouched

Julie and Cappie spent the whole day together trying to know the other one a little bit better and to see if they have any common ground with one another for the whole entire day. Now it was around six in the evening time and the two decided not to end but with Julie getting a surprise by Cappie instead.

He handed her a blank chief (forgot what it was called) and put around her eyes and began to held her hand for the fact that she doesn't get lost and that what he planned for the two for the evening. "Were we going" she asked very axcious (sp?) now wanted to see what he had as a surprised for them without having to where a chief around her eyes that also smelled a little too. A funny smell.

He looked at her while taking the lead "It a surprise and I don't want it to be ruin" he says turning his head back hoping that he was going to the right direction.

He lead her to an building that abandoned. He been inside despite all the rumors of it being haunted and such. Cappie just wanted a place of his own where he can hang out on his own time and just think of what he wants to do in life in general. Sometimes he did wanted to bring Casey just to show her where he hangs out when he wants to be left alone but never did. Julie was the only female that he took with him to show her where he hangs out. That a first.

He let go of her hand and open the door for them to walk inside and enter in the main room where it was decorated by himself. Yep. He was really put a lot of thought of how it should look like for the night. "You wanna take your chief off now?" he asked. "Yes" the answer that she had to answer back to him right a way and she did.

When taking the blind fold off she was surprised. There were candles lit on the nightstand that were a few inches away from them and well the couch was plain. Their was nothing more but a blanket on it and the curtains on the windows were shut tight so no one would peek in or anything. She turned and looked at Cappie smiling. "Was this the surprised? Taking me to a place that you kinda designed the room by yourself or something" she said giggling a little.

He of course smiled back and nodded. "Yeah. It was all me. Would've added more but the candles came to mind and I didn't want anyone peeking in so I had to buy curtains and all that" he said "You like it or do you perfer more than this?" he asked her.

"It perfect" she said leaning in for a kiss from him then pulling away from him and walking a couple of inches. She turned and smiled at him. "In fact, it so perfect…how about we stay the night" she said. Cappie stood there thinking for a minute before walking towards Julie with answer.

"Sounds a lot better from you then from me" he said now wrapping his arms around her waiste and started kissing her again on the lips which led to making out which led to more than making out now.


	6. Everything I'm Not

Next morning Casey went to visit Cappie only to learn that he hasn't been home all night by her brother. "He said that he had something plan for him and Julie and wasn't going to be home late last night" he tells her. Hearing every single word from Rusty was really killing her inside but didn't want to show it in front of him.

"hey, Rusty" she said "does cappie ever mention anything about her" he got confused "what do ya mean?" he had to ask since she was confusing him. "I mean does he talk about her or tells you what he see in her or anything?" the words came out right but she was hoping that he would tell that Cappie just wanted a fling or something not what he was about to tell her.

He took a deep breathe and sighed before he could tell his sister what Cappie told him. "yeah. He said that she great and isn't picky and that she loves all the same things he does" he tells her. Every word was killing her inside now from the information she being told. "Anything else. Like what she wants to be after she graduates or something?" for some reason Casey just wanted to know everything about her and she barely knows her or even met and yet she wants to know everything about her.

"Yeah" he says. "she into taking pictures and she loves clothes and she hopes that she will become photographer or a fashion designer or maybe even do both" he said laughing a little. Casey turn her head away from her brother but what else was going to be a big shocker for even Casey to handle now. "Cappie believes that she maybe the one"

Even though she knew what Rusty was talking about she acting like she didn't. "One? One what?" he looked at his sister now knowing she lying to him. "The one..that he might someday marry and settle down with and have kids" she definetly wasn't excepting that part from Rusty. He could've just left it at what she wants to be and all but hearing that Cappie thinking she the one was really hurting her inside and all she wanted to do now was to go back to her room and lay in bed until she was dead or something.

Having an awarkward feeling about talking with Cappie and his new girlfriend now was making her feel uncomforatable now. "Um..i have to go now" she got up from the couch. "See you later and tell Cappie that I stopped by to see him too. Ok. Bye" she said all of that before walking out the door.


	7. All I Have

Casey was in her room on the bed looking at some pictures of her and Cappie back when it was the good old days before Rebecca or Rusty entered. Without reliazing (sp?) it she was really missing him. Cappie was always there for her when she needed him or if she just felt like talking and had no one else to talk to he was always there for her and now she feels like she loosing him to a freshman that she doesn't even know or met.

"Knock" she turned to see who was at the door and surprised. No she wasn't it. It was Rebecca at the door. "Hey, come on in" Rebecca was confused by that statement cause it was something she was hoping that Casey wouldn't say to her but she walked in anyway.

"Soo..Rebecca what up" she said making her feel a little creeped out now. "Nothing, I just came to remind you the meeting that today around two cause it seem that you fogot this morning about it so I came in to remind you" she said then looking to see a picture of Casey and Cappie together when they were freshman.

"Wow…Cappie looks even hotter still" she said before leaving the room. Casey stopped her mid way through the door "Can we talk?" she asked. Those were words that both girls thought would never say to one or another. She turned her head and looked at Casey "Sure…guess we can talk" she said walking back in the room and sitting on the edge of Casey bed. "What do you wanna talk to me about?"

Hearing those words from Rebecca mouth, Casey knew that she was going to make a mistake but she was already here and everyone in the house seem to have left for class or soemthing. "Cappie…has a new girlfriend..whose a freshman and now he in over his head saying that he believes that she the one" she told Rebecca.

She turned her head away from Casey to think this over. She dated Cappie to and knew he was still in love with Casey at the time but never said that she was the one that he wanted to spend his life with or anything and yet he date someone new that she doesn't know and he has a new claim that she the one over those two. That really does suck.

"I don't know what you want me to say except…maybe try to accepted" Casey rolled her eyes at her. "Thanks for the advice" she said looking back down at the picture. Rebecca grabbed her arm to make Casey look at her.

"Let pretend to be friends for a few minutes, ok" she said "He just blinded. You guys always fall for each other weather your in a relationship or not and he always did wanted but you keep turning him down and maybe his fling with whoever he with is just away to avoid on what going on with you two. But he will come to his senses and try to win over again" hearing words like that from Rebecca were helpful in a way.

"Thanks" she said. Just as the whole situation became a little awarkward for the two Cappie came in. "Hey" he said. His head turn to Rebecca now "And hello to you two" he said.

"I should go" Rebecca said but Cappie stopped her. "Wait..before you go how would the two of you like to come to a sit out party or something" both girls got confused "What" they said at the same time.

Cappie could tell that they were confused "See Julie is activist which I learn this morning and there this sit out because tomorrow they were planning on cutting down some tree and this guy friend of her is going to chain himself to the tree to stop it before they do" he said "You both can come and Casey this would be your chance to actually meet her" he said before walking out the room. "Just remember you can bring your friends if there interested in it. Already got Rusty down and he said he'll be there to support it" he said before now leaving house now.


	8. Happy

Casey and Rebecca both showed up for the sit out. They arrived together which is surprising cause no one ever thought that the two would ever become friends. But they did bring Casey other ex Evan. When telling the whole story about Julie and Cappie and all that he just had to actually see it for himself cause it was something he didn't believe until he saw it for some reason.

"Ok, me and Evan are going go get some drinks and if Cappie with his new girl and you don't like her that much then give us the signal and the three of us will leave then" she said before grabbing Evan arm who is still confused about Cappie being at activist event because that doesn't sound like at all.

Casey was now all by her and searching for Cappie. While doing that she felt a tap on her shoulder and turn to see some girl that she hasn't met before. "I'm sorry can I help you" she said nicely but was hoping that the girl can rush whatever it was or who she looking for.

"Hey, Your Casey right?" she asked as Casey now became confused but nodded her head "Yeah I'm Casey" she said and saw a relief smile on her face. "Ok good. I'm Julie…Cappie girlfriend" she said smiling. "He told me so much about you and your past with him and all and I think that it great that you guys remain as friends" she said.

Even though she heard about Julie and all her plan backfired. Instead of hating her she actually like her because she was nice and sweet. Usually people that her or Cappie dated might've had a problem with there friendship and yet Julie didn't mind it. To make things less awkward Rebecca and Evan came back and introduce themselves to her.

Here the three were getting to know someone that they figure they hate..well maybe not Evan but Casey and Rebecca that was a yes. As they were all talking Cappie came up as a surprised. "Hey guys" he said then looking at Evan "And Evan" he said. Cappie wrapped his arm around Julie "So how are they treating you?" he asked making sure that Casey and Rebecca didn't say anything mean or insulting to her. She looked at him and smiled "Reall good actually" she said kissing him on the cheek.

Looking at both of his exes he could of sworn he saw jelous in Casey eyes but wasn't quite sure though. "Well come on then. I want you to meet some of my house greek buddies" he said as he walked away from the three with her. Cappie didn't introduce her to all of his greek buddies and since some came he might as well introduce her to them leaving Casey, Rebecca and Evan standing there.

Rebecca looked at Casey who seemed hurt by the way Cappie acted and looked at her. Here the two girls were fighting over him and now he moved on to some brand new girl that wasn't even part of a greek society. She put her arm around her to comfort Casey of the pain she was feeling. "I know. I wanted to hate her too but can't cause she seem so nice" she said while Evan looked at her and saw she was hurting. "We can go if you want. The three of us or two of us if one of decide to stay here a little longer" he said as both girls stared at him. "Bye" he said walking away from them and more into the crowed area.


	9. Faded

Next morning Julie woke up in Cappie bed. Her eyes moved to Cappie who was already awake. "Morning pretty boy" she said. Cappie moved and stared at her "Prettyboy? Is that all you could come up with" he said. Julie gave him a smirk "Shut up..that all i can think of cause-" she looked over at the alarm clark "I'm gonna be late" she said rushing out of bed.

She grabbed her clothes of her off the floor and quickly began to get dress already. "Why can't you skip your classes like you did yesterday again" he complain. Julie looked at him and smiled a little "Well if i keep on ditching then that means i would either drop out or become a slacker...plus i only came to this school just to pissed my parents off remember" she said putting her jeans on. Cappie eyes moved to the ceiling before they moved back down at Julie. "Do you plan on making this up later on" he asked.

Julie looked at him as she put her shirt on. "Yes..whatever you wanna do today and tonight i'm gonna be happy to do it then" he put a smile on his face and she could tell that he already has an idea of what he wants to do. "And no i am not going to strip or anything in front of your frat brothers" his smile disappeared when she said that. "Ok..what about me?" he asked as she tilted her head a little bit smiling at Cappie. "I only do that with you in private" she hit Cappie chest playfully. "I better get going or else i'm gonna be late" she pressed her lips into his. The kiss only lasted a minute or two before she got up and left Cappie room.

He layed in bed for five minutes before getting out of bed to take a shower.

Few minutes later Cappie walked out of the bathroom having a towel around his waist and headed back to his bedroom to get ready.

Ten minutes later he was dress and ready to go.

Cappie went downstairs and walked out the front door and started walking along the sidewalk to get to the campus.

Meanwhile...

Casey was in the kitchen picking pieces of a blueberry muffin. After meeting Julie last night she wasn't really in the mood to see either both Cappie or Julie. Franny came in and walked over to Casey.

"Picking muffin pieces off?" she said. Casey just looked at her. Franny knew the whole Cappie situation and could tell that it was bothering her a lot. "Listen, Case. Just cause he moved on from you and Rebecca doesn't mean he still cares about you cause he does it just the whole situation between you guys is difficult and you keep making it more difficult by saying you can't go back and all" those words made Casey knew that Franny was right but wanted to pretend that it wasn't.

"I know but he was suppose to be mine" when hearing those words Casey totally reliaze that it made her sound kinda jealous and she didn't want those words to come out. "I didn't mean it like that...i meant that he was mine as more as someone i can turn to and talk about things with" that was the truth. At least some of it was.

Franny looked at her now. "Look...this may not be my business or anything but Cappie really does like Julie and maybe instead of disliking her without knowing her might be why you might not want him to move on from you" Casey looked at Franny now. "Maybe if you get to know her a little bit better maybe you might like her even if she isn't with Cappie or still is. And even if he change from the slacker to activist like Julie is maybe you can see why he likes her then" the advice Franny gave to Casey made her think a little bit harder about Julie.

_'Maybe i am being a little bit harsh about her. Maybe i should give Julie a chance instead of not giving her one'_ she thought in her head. Franny could tell Casey was thinking of what she just told her to help her reliaze it. "See ya" Franny said before leaving the kitchen.


	10. Someone Wake Me Up

Later that day Casey decided to take a walk. She wanted to get Cappie and Julie out of her mind. It been killing her mostly all day to see him with her.

Having that talk with Franny this morning made Casey reliaze that she barely knows Julie and that she should give her a chance even though she doesn't want to. But if she wants Cappie in her life then she might as well try and give her a chance and who knows, maybe Julie is good for Cappie although she being an activist and all no one would have ever thought that Cappie would go for an activist at all.

"Hey Casey" Cappie caught up with her.

"Hey yourself" she said smiling at him.

Cappie walked side by side with Casey and decided to talk to her about last night. "So what happen to you?" was his first question. Casey was confused by it. "What do you mean?" she asked back a little confused.

"Last night. I only see you for five minutes and walked away with Julie so i can introduce her to the other guys and when i came back to talk to you i get told by Evan and Rebecca that you left" he said feeling a little hurt that his only good friend left without even saying goodbye to him.

Casey looked down at the ground feeling guilt inside of her. She felt so bad that she left without saying bye to him or anything. Now this might have an effect on there relationship of being just friends. "Sorry. I felt a little tired and wanted to go. I did try to find you but when i did you seem a little busy and i didn't want to bother you so" that was a great excuse from her. If anything she didn't want to stay there. All Casey wanted was to stay and hangout with Cappie but he was so busy introducing her to his friends that she didn't want to be a bother him or anything.

Cappie eyes just looked away from her before moving just straight ahead and back at her. "I guess i can forgive you for that. But you need to make it up to me by coming to another rally again tonight"

"Another one...tonight?" she question "don't you think that you can take a break from the rally and i can make it up by taking you to a movie or a party or something?" she said not really wanted to go to another rally and be avoided again with Cappie and Julie chatting with people or something.

He looked right at Casey when she told him that she didn't want to go to a rally again. It wasn't that bad and Cappie knew that he did kinda ignore Casey for the awkward attention that was going to happen sometime soon with Julie in the way. "Fine. I'll tell Julie that your making it up but i am also gonna have to tell her that Rusty is also coming..which should fine with you, right? Cause he is your only brother?" he said.

Casey eyes grew a little bigger when hearing that Rusty should come or is gonna lie to Julie that he is coming with them. "She the jealous type? That so weird cause she doesn't look like she would be jealous" she said a little confused by not only the lie but also that Julie could be jealous of her too.

"I don't know if she is or isn't the jealous type I'm just gonna say in case she is though" he said. "Hey maybe we can go to the rally after the movie. To see how the rally doing and all" now he wanted to see her after. Cappie is definetly getting whipped into this relationship. "See ya" he walked away from her now.

This was a different Cappie that no one had ever seen. He was so different now that he was with Julie. Everything and the new Cappie was still surprising Casey by the moment. Yes she felt hurt and jealous about Julie and everything that she does but does she want her gone and out of Cappie life? Yes she does but at the same time she does make Cappie happy and that what Casey wants him to be. Happy and if it means that she still has feelings for him and has to live with them then it fine with her then.

Now all she wants is to have someone to try and wake her up and make her come back to reality cause in dream world is just a fantasy place for her to think that one of these days that Cappie is going to leave Julie and come back to her.


	11. Everything I Need

That night Casey and Cappie went to see the movies then went into doblers and grabbed a table before anyone else could take it on them. "So how your relationship with Julie doing?" Casey was curious. She never saw this side of Cappie before. All being an activist and fighting on what he thought was right. Matter of fact, no one never saw this side of him before. Not her, Franny, Rusty or even Evan. Who knows, maybe Julie trying to change him or maybe he trying to change himself.

"It's doing good. She an incredible person once you get to know her" he said. Casey felt an awarkward and sad moment inside of her now. The only person she could always count on in her life was dating someone who wasn't a Greek member or anything and it felt like he was pulling away and maybe even quit the Greek system. The silence between the two was hard and Cappie hated it. "I'll just go and get us a couple of beers" he got up from the table and walk up to the bar.

Feeling her phone viberate in her jean pocket, Casey took it out and got a text from Rebecca seeing how everything was going with her and Cappie. Casey press reply and texted her back by saying that everything was going fine. Half was the truth and the other half was lie. The truth was she was happy to spend some time with Cappie but the lie was that she just wanted him to herself. Was she being selfish and didn't wanna share with Julie? Maybe, but she also wanted to be happy for him too and that what she wanted to do.

Cappie came back five minutes later with there drinks. "So Julie texted me about what was going at the rally tonight and seems like their winning" he said handing Casey her drink before sitting down. "Hey, after this maybe we can go over there and check it out and see how things are" Casey wasn't in the mood to go to another rally.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun" she lied. It not like she had a chose. Well she did really, but she didn't wanna walk home by herself and hey, maybe someone she knows might be there and they can just walk back to Zeta-beta with her. "How about we go now..just so she won't have to wonder where you are" she said giving out ideas.

Cappie was starting to feel like Casey wasn't liking Julie that much. He knows she needs him but he can't always be there for her even if she wanted him to be. "Casey, let just talk for a sec, ok" she looked at him and could tell that he wanted to talk to her. He hestitated for minute, trying to find what words to start with. "I have a feeling that you don't really like Julie" she looked away from him feeling now uncomfortable having this conversation with him. "I get it, you want me to be there for you and helping or saving you from everything but the truth is I can't always be there. I need me time too and so does Julie and other people too" this conversation felt like it was going nowhere.

Casey looked up at him. "I get I don't need you twenty-four seven. I have Rusty and Ash and Rebecca that I can go too." Nice line to begin with. "If Julie need you then I'm totally fine with it" that was lie though. Cappie felt that was lie from her as well.

"How about when you see her tomorrow maybe you can ask to hangout with her so you can get to know her a little bit better" all he wanted was for everyone try to get along. Was it that bad that someone actually wanted peace in life with no fighting, no drama, no nothing. "Come on, let go see her and see how everything going" he got up from the table then Casey did the same and followed behind was gonna be one hell of a night.


End file.
